modern warfare rebels
by 1049
Summary: after the fall of chopper base the rebels head to yavin to rebel command. one night ezra has a dream of the day he lost everything soon the he would tell the crew the truth about how he lost his parent Sabine and the other will try to help ezra but it won't stop him from killing the man that destroyed ezra's world.
1. Chapter 1

(takes place after season 3 but before season 4)

Ezra was sleeping in his bunk But then has a dream. A dream of the day he saw his parents die.

Earth location Northern Russia ten years ago Dec 8th Ezra's seventh birth day/ empire day

A seven year old ezra woke to sound of things crashing it was a cold winter morning in the northern parts of Russia he put on his slippers and went down stairs to see where the noise is coming from as he went down stairs he saw his parents shredding and burning what looked like files "mom what's going on?" a curious and yet nervous ezra asked his mother " nothing dear just go pack your things were leaving soon" his mom told him but he notice that she was trying to sound calm then he saw his father come from the basement of his house " mira at the documents gone?" his father asked very nervously " yes what about the files?" she asked him " completely wiped from the computer the memory everything" his father told his mom. just the sound of multiple trucks pulling up to the house could be heard from all around the outside of the house could be heard all around just then a flash bang grenade is thrown through the window of the first floor of the house it goes of the doors are kicked open ezra is the first to regain his eye sight to see multiple soldiers armed with ak-47s one of them kicks ezra in the face as he try's to get on his feet "no what are you doing!?" his mother yell at the men as on of them slaps her across the face (Speaking Russian: quiet or I'll shoot your son!)the solider yell's at them "that's enough" a new voice says to them the voice belongs to Vladimir Makarov " Makarov what is the meaning of this!?" Ephraim demands " don't act like you don't what is going Ephraim and Mira Bridger" Makarov tells Ezra's dad who both his mom and dads widened there eyes " hoe do you know are real names?" Ephraim asked completely shocked "It wasn't hard to figure out that you were spies for the Americans and the weak government of Russia" Makarov told him and then turns his head to see ezra being held down by two of Makarov's men " Yuri, Sergey bring the boy here" Makarov ordered his two men and did as he order " what no! leave our son alone!" mira shouts only to be hit with the back end of the gun

Makarov looks at ezra " what is your name boy?" Makarov asks ezra " ezra Bridger sir" ezra said slightly scared " how old are you?" Makarov asks him" I turn seven to day sir" ezra tells Makarov who then forms an evil smile across his face " well ezra it is unfortunate that this is the last time you see your parents alive" Makarov tells ezra "wait what does that mean!?" Ephraim yells at Makarov " Yuri, Sergey hold the boy down I want him to see this" Makarov tell his two men and as they were told and pinned ezra to the floor and sees Makarov walking over to ezra's mom and gets the machine gun from one of his men and then looks at ezra "and know boy you are about to learn how your parents life ends" Makarov say and then constantly hits her in the head with the buttstock of the gun " NO! stop please!" Ephraim yells at Makarov and then finally stops and Mira's skull is cracked and is bleeding " Ephraim" mira says weakly only to be shot in the head multiple time by Makarov " No! MOM!" ezra shouts with tears coming from his eyes "Makarov! you son of a bicth I swear to god I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Ephraim shouts at the man Makarov then walks up to Ephraim and turns to look at ezra " know watch as your fathers life ends" he tells ezra "look away ezra" his father tells him " bring me the axe" Makarov tells one of his men and brings him the axe and then begins to smashes it into Ephraim head multiple times as ezra watch's in horror " NO! DAD!"

Ezra then shouts up from his bunk to see that he is still in the ghost 'why did I have to dream about that day' ezra said to him self only to see the door slide open to reveal chopper on the other side 'the others are in command waiting for you' chopper beeps " okay I'll be right there ezra tells the droid as chopper leaves

soon ezra will come face to face with the demons of his past

(First chapter hope you enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

As ezra leaves the ghost he looks around to thousand's of people working on ships and fighters Yavin4 was the main location of the rebellion ezra made his way to the command center were hera kanan and the others were " well look who decide to show up " zeb said with a smirk "not know zeb" ezra told the lasat which surprised the others with the hint of aggression in his voice " ezra are you ok?" hera asked "yeah I'm fine so what are we doing to day?" the young Jedi asked hera " sabine just told us that there is someone who is supplying the empire and gar saxon forces with weaponry they haven't seen before they need help stopping shipments" hera explained " and how exactly are we going to do that?" zeb asked " there's and imperial cargo freighter making it way through the Naboo system with the shipment all we need to do is still the shipment be for it could be delivered Sabine her brother and a couple of others are gonna be helping us on this mission" hera explained " when do we leave?" ezra asked "in a few hours so get ready" hera told him.

Naboo system

Ezra was with chopper zeb and sabine's brother tristan were on naboo watching people move past the imperial troops "looks like the empire made new friends" zeb said causing tristan and ezra a vender being harassed by a storm trooper and to ezra's surprise and fear a Russian ultranationalist solider carrying an AK-47 assault rifle when the vender was saying something to them the ultranationalist hit him with the back end of the rifle zeb let out a small growl "don't it's not worth getting caught" tristan told zeb "but-"zeb was caught off by ezra "he's right zeb were on a mission let's stick to it" ezra told the lasat which caught off guard the four continued to a cantina the three sat down at the bar to meet a contact that has information on who might be supplying the empire and gar Saxon's forces "he's late" zeb said annoyed since they've been waiting for awhile "he better show up and soon" tristan said just then two storm troopers and three ultra nationalist came into the cantina one of them says something to ezra and ezra just ignores him he says something to him again then he says it in English while walking towards ezra "Hey I'm talking to you were you from" he says as he's next to ezra.

then ezra does something shocking he grabs a knife stabs him in the throat takes his pistol and shot the soldiers and the storm troopers which shocked tristan and zeb 'guess all that training with price paid off' he thought to him self "kid where'd you learn how to do that?" a shocked zeb asked "I'll tell you later come on" he said as the four rushed out of the cantina meeting with sabine and the others. "ezra" a voice said to him causing the young jedi to turn around a familiar face he hadn't seen in along time (I'm gonna be using some names from Black ops to make it sound good as you read) "Carlos it's been awhile" ezra said to the man "to long ezra" carlos says to ezra "carlos this is zeb, chopper and tristan wren" ezra said to carlos introducing the three next to him "nice to meet" carlos says to them and see's some of his workers getting rid of the bodies " so what can you give us on the shipment?" zeb asked carlos " the shipment is a ton of chemical weaponry that was used a while back on my planet it being picked up at space port north of here" carlos tells them "thank you carlos but why are you here and why are his lap dogs here?"(referring to Makarov) "it's along story but I can contact you when you stop the shipment" carlos told them "alright see you soon carlos" ezra said the four of them left the cantina

"are you sure the information is good I'm mean how do you even know he can be trusted?" tristan asked ezra since ezra is the only one who knows the contact " he's an old friend of my dad's believe me I trust him a lot more then I do Hondo" ezra says to the three as they the head to the ghost.

( chapter 2 up enjoy and pleas be free to comment)


	3. Chapter 3

After meeting with Carlos ezra, tristan, zeb, and chopper made there way back to the ghost they meet with hera, kanan, and sabine in the comms room. "alright our informant was right the shipment of the chemical weapons is at the space port north of here" sabine said looking at the holo map of the space port " looks like the empire and there knew friends lockdown the spaceport to make sure that no one messes with there shipping schedule" hera pointed out noticing multiple guards at each of the entrances and snipers on the roof top.

"will have be stealthy on this one to make sure that they don't see and turn the place in to a shooting gallery and not to mention the snipers" Tristan said to them " well will come up with a plan we always do" ezra said to them as he left the room with all of them looking his direction as he left " what's his problem?" rex asked " don't know he's never acted like this before" kanan said to rex.

Sabine was looking at the door where ezra had left through she's never seen ezra like this before and it bothered her but at the corner of her eye she saw Tristan and zeb whispering to each other and immediately she knew they where hiding something "alright you two what's going on?" sabine asked her brother and zeb which caught them off guard " what do are you talking about sabine?" zeb chuckled nervously as he and tristan looked at each other " you know what I'm talking about you two know something and I have a felling it involves ezra know spill what are you two hiding!?" sabine demanded causing tristan to sigh in defeat " all right when we went to go meet our informant ezra he... he did something that shocked all three of us" tristan told sabine causing her to raise an eyebrow "what do you mean he did something that shocked you three?" sabine asked which caused every one in the room to look at them "it be better to show you" zeb told her.

(scene change)

Ezra was in his room that he and zeb share he walked over to the closet that was in the room and opened in the closet was his gear that he hadn't used since he was on earth a military grade vest and combat gear and many guns that were used on earth Assault rifles and smg's shotguns sniper rifles pistols silencer explosives and many other military equipment " well it looks like I'm gonna bee needing the C4 for a little bit" he said as he put in a bag and grabbed his combat knife that ghost gave a while back.

(scene change)

Sabine ,rex ,hera and kanan ( kanan could fell and see it through the force) were all shocked at the footage of what chopper captured " this doesn't make sense how could ezra do that?" rex asked amazed and a little scared of what ezra did to the five enemy troops " don't know the kid did it like he's done it before" zeb told the veteran clone.

Kanan was rubbing his chin thinking that ezra was hiding something from all of them " what ever it is it's gonna have to wait until the mission's over" hera said to them as they looked at her with shocked looks " hera you can't be serious?" sabine said " I am serious sabine look I want to know as bad as you as to how ezra did what he did but we need to focus on stopping that shipment" hera told them unaware that ezra was already on his way to the space port

(scene change) ezra was just outside the perimeter of the spaceport He notice that there where only to guards one stormtrooper and one ultranationalist 'to easy' ezra thought soon the gauds began to split up on was going to the right while the other was walking down the main road unaware that ezra was hiding in the bushes on the side of the road just as the guard reached ezra's position ezra used his combat blade to slice the guards throat and pull him in to the bushes

two minutes later

ezra was wearing the ultranationalist uniform with a mask covering his face as he reached the entrance he was about two walk through the side door until he was stopped by the storm trooper that was also guarding the entrance " hey were are you going where supposed to guarding this spot" the trooper said to ezra " I was ordered to switch to a different position" ezra said in a Russian accent " you were huh that's this is the first I'm hearing about this?" the trooper said to ezra "well what do you expect most of the higher can't exactly give the right order or inform any of us without them causing drama" ezra said in his Russian accent again causing the trooper to chuckle " yeah let me contact the general" the trooper said turning around with his back facing ezra ' big mistake' ezra thought to him self as he pulled out and M9 with a silencer and shoots the trooper in the head and carefully placed him in the chair that was there an walks in side the space port.

40 Minutes later

After carefully moving around and taking out any guards that got in ezra's way he placed the C4 in different areas of the port the port was clear of civilians so ezra didn't need to worry about innocent people being hurt or killed as he was walking towards the security station he notice something out of the coroner of his eye some he had hoped he would never have to see again Sergey Rudaz the exact same man that held ezra that and was ordered to make ezra watch as Makarov killed his parents ' your next you son of bicth' ezra though to himself as he remembers every bit of that day.

(scene change)

sabine and kanan were on the out side of the perimeter of the spaceport but notice that somethin was wrong " hey why aren't there any guards?" sabine asked kanan "don't know but if anything think were about to figure pretty soon" kanan said as the walked towards a guard sitting in a chair who didn't even notice them " um hello?" sabine asked the stormtrooper but didn't respond kanan was hesitant but he pushed the trooper and with that push the trooper fell out of the chair and wasn't moving sabine bent down to check his pulse "kanan he's dead" she said to the blind Jedi.

(scene change)

Ezra made it to the security room and notice that there wasn't many guards there so getting them out of the way wasn't hard at all once disposing of the guards in the room ezra deactivated the security system beacons alarms and the intercom he placed chargers in the security room " know time for the show to begin" ezra said to him self as he pressed the detonator.

(scene change)

Kanan and sabine were examining the dead trooper "this doesn't make how could ezra dot this?" sabine asked the Jedi who was about to answer before the port shook violently " what the!? did zeb blow the charges!?" sabine asked kanan as the heard more explosions.

(scene change)

Ezra was armed with a PKP machine gun and an RPD he was making his way to Sergey's office ("stop right were you are or will shoot!") an ultranationalist shouted in Russian but ezra ignored him and pulled the trigger and unleashed hail of bullets that cut down the Russian and imperial soldiers.

After having to fight his whole way to Sergey's office ezra picked an AK-47 and planted a charge on the door and waited until it exploded ezra made hi way in to the room cutting down and solider that was in his way.

then he looked a Sergey "who are you?" he asked ezra who didn't answer him " I said who the FUCK are you!?" Sergey shouted at him " you don't remember?" ezra said in a taunting tone causing him to shake his head " funny I know you I know that you helped Makarov take everything from me!" ezra shouted as he grabbed Sergey by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall " you mother fucker do you know what you did to me ten years ago do you know what you took from me!" ezra shouted through his mask as he threw Sergey on the floor and grabbed his pistol and used the back ended of to beat him " please stop I beg of you!" Sergey shouted as he was crying from the pain.

"stop no I'm not going to stop after what you Makarov and Yuri did to me!" ezra shouted as he places Sergey's hand on his desk then ezra pulls out his knife and stabs his hand into the desk "AAAAHHHHH! Who are you!?" Sergey asked him

ezra then takes of his mask to reveal his face then the look on Sergey's face changed from pain to horror " impossible your supposed to be dead!?" Sergey shouted as he struggled to get his hand free but he stopped when he heard a gun load he looked over to see ezra pointing at his head " please no Please!" he begged ezra but saw the his finger was close to squeezing the trigger.

Before ezra could fully pull the trigger someone shouted his name " Ezra NO!" he turned to see sabine looking at him with tears in her eyes it was only then that ezra realized he was becoming a monster like Makarov he looked at sabine who was sadden by what ezra did to the man he was about to kill ezra the turns to Sergey and knocks him out and turns to sabine who runs up to him and hugs him tightly "ezra please promise me that you won't do that again" she said between sobs "don't worry sabine I promise you I won't do that ever again I promise" ' I promise' that was went through his head but he knew he couldn't keep that promise.

( hope you like this chapter sorry it took so long for an update I was working on another story)


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra and sabine began to walk out side of the destroyed spaceport on Naboo ezra was dragging an unconscious Sergey by his feet with a rope tied around and his hands they put tape over his mouth the two haven't spoken to each other since they were in sergey's office so the trip was silent.

Two hours later the finally reached the ghost the door to the cargo bay was open there hera, kanan, Tristan, zeb, rex, and chopper were waiting for the two to return as they were walking up the ramp ezra could see a very pissed off hera looking at him " EZRA BRIDGER WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" hera shouted at him in a very angry tone. ezra just looked her with a calm expression " I was doing what we came here to do" ezra replied in a calm tone and just walk passed her and walked up the ladder heading towards his and zeb's room.

Hera was just shocked at ezra's response it wasn't like before were he had an excuse with his usual smart response it was just like as if he was just emotionless with no heart hera tuned he head to sabine and notice a man tied up and unconscious hera looked at sabine with a made expression " explain" she demanded.

Sabine just looked at hera " I don't know what happened to ezra. Hera I saw him beating this guy with the back end of a blaster and I heard ezra shout saying " do you know what you took from me" like as if he's meet this guy before" sabine said with tears forming in her eyes and began to roll down her face Hera and her brother put there hands on her shoulder to comfort her. Sabine wiped the tears from Hera eyes and looked at kanan " kanan do you think you can talk to ezra and try to get him to come forward with what he knows or at least try to get him to tell us how he knows this guy?" hera said to kanan who was in deep thought at the moment " I'll try but don't be surprise if he says no" kanan said to hera

" what makes you think the kid will says no?" zeb asked his friend " i sense great conflict in ezra it's as if there's a past of ezra's life that's coming back to haunt him one that he's trying to keep hidden" kanan said

In ezra's and zeb's room ezra was lying on the top bunk trying to fall asleep but every time he closed his eyes he would the same dream every time.

Ezra's dream

A seven year old ezra watches in horror as he see's his fathers head be chopped to pieces by Makarov holding an axe. Makarov walks towards the seven year old ezra and kneels down in front of him "know you see what happens when you try to defy me" Makarov says as he notices blood was on his hands and wipes on ezra's face very slowly (speaking Russian: Take the bodies to river bed and burn them) ( what about the boy?) a Ultranationalist solider asked sounding concerned for ezra Makarov looks at the solider and shoots whit his pistol " kill the boy to" Makarov says as he leaves an ultra nationalist solider walks up to ezra and hits him with the back end of an AK47 and everything goes black.

Ezra wakes up panting with sweat rolling down the back of his neck ezra jumps down from the top bunk and walks over towards the closet that was in there room as he opens the closet he knells down to a shelf that was at the bottom of the closet he reaches his hand towards a box that was sitting on the self as he pulls the box out he opens the top and pulls out comlink that he had received as a gift from some one that he had once been with.

Ezra activates the comlink and sets it to the right frequency " who is this? this is a restricted channel?" a person with a thick British accent asked

"price it's ezra"

( Cliffhanger sorry for not updating for so long I've been busy with school and some other projects but i hope this chapter makes up for it and Also have yourself a MERRY CHRISTMAS!)


	5. Chapter 5

( note I'm going to also be using Alpha and Bravo in the story because i played army of two and they seemed perfect for this story)

" Ezra bloody hell it's good to here from you lad" price said to ezra "yeah good to hear you two price" ezra told the former SAS officer " I take it you didn't call me just to see how I'm doing" "Hu your right about that" ezra said

" then why did you call?" price asked ezra " Kingfish is still active" ezra told price then there was a silence over the comms " are you sure about that?" price asked

"positive" ezra told him " are you sure" price asked him " Positive I just captured Sergey a little while ago at a space sport not far from location turns out He's been shipping chemical weapons along with guns and who know what else to the empire" ezra told price

"figured the T.W.O told us that the ultranationalist were running low on funds and turns out there not just selling guns and chemical weapons to the empire turns out they built them a weapon" price told ezra

"a weapon? what kind a of weapon?" ezra asked " a weapon that can over heat a mandalorians armor and disintegrate any ones who where's that armor is a dead man if they come face to face with this weapon" price told ezra

"what's the name of the weapon?" ezra asked " the duchess" price told him

Ezra thought for a little bit " price where's the weapon heading know?" ezra asked " T.W.O told us that it's already on mandalore on the governors star destroyer"

" alright I'm sending you Coordinates" " for what?" price asked "To meet me on mandalore I want stop the empire from using this weapon on anyone That and one of my friends father is being held on mandalore as a prisoner i want to destroyer this weapon and rescue him" ezra told price

Roger that I'll get the portal ready and I'll contact T.W.O they'll get a kick out of working alongside you again" price told ezra

"Roger that I'll contact you when I'll leave" ezra said to him " copy and good to have you back lad"

"good to be back" ezra said as he turned off his com. Unaware that chopper had been listening to the whole conversation

the ghost made back to Yavin night had fallen over the planet

Sabine had told her mother that she and her brother would return to mandalore with kanan and ezra. mon mothma agreed to allow them to go in hopes of gaining mandalore as allies in the alliance.

Unaware that ezra sneaked out of the ghost and mad it adored the Gauntlet and then left Yavin

"okay just get to mandalore met up with price and the rest of the team and try to rescue sabine's father and destroy this weapon" he said to him self as he typed in the coordinates to mandalore "how hard could it be?" he asked hiself just then he heard a couple of peeps from a droid that he had hoped to have been left on the ghost with the others.

"Chopper what are you doing here!?" ezra asked the droid chopper let a couple of beeps and then started explaining that he heard ezra talking to someone and that he wanted to make sure nothing bad happen.

after telling ezra everything he let out a sigh "alright it's to late to take you back to yavin so i guess your coming with me and try not to be a pain in the ass on this will you it's imporant" ezra told the droid .

chopper let out a couple of more beeps asking what's so important that he wanted to keep the others out of it

"look if i wanted you to know then I would've told you and the others but i didn't tell you and the others because I didn't tell them because I want them to keep out of it" ezra told the droid.

The gauntlet exited hyper space and made it way to the surface as quick as it could before the empire could track them

Once making it to the surface ezra contacted price to he that he was already at the staging are soon ezra changer to his combat gear (the same you would wear in army of two when playing the campaign) soon ezra stood outside of the gauntlet with chopper next to him the a bluer portal appeared right in front of them.

Stepping through the portal was Captain price, Soap, ghost ,Nikolai, Sandman, Grinch, truck, and Alpha, Bravo and Rios from T.W.O

"ezra" price said to him walking up giving him a bro hug" price good to see you all of you" ezra said to his old team "what's that?" Bravo asked pointing at chopper " that's chopper he snuck on my ship when i came here but he's useful and beside where gonna need his help if were gonna pull this off" ezra said to them

"here" rios said to ezra as he tosses him a black mask with half of a skull on it ( the one from army of two)

Ezra put the mask on " thanks Rios" he said to the head of T.W.O and turns back to the others "alright lets get this done" ezra said to his friendsas they walk into the gauntlet to organize there plan to destroye the duchess and rescues sabine's father.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra and the others were in the gauntlet going over the plan about how to destroy and free Sabine's father " all right lets go over this one more time" price said to them " ezra you and your droid going to be with me ghost and soap to destroy the weapon on that destroyer will Rios alpha and bravo along with Sandman truck and Grinch go free you friends father" price said to them "okay and how exactley are we going to get on the destroyer or rescue my friends father without being seen?" ezra asked price who smiled

" haha oh man ezra wait and see what knew toys we brought " alpha said to him while cracking a smile behind his mask and that is ?" "this Rios said bringing out a suite case with to rifles in a 'X' formation then opens it up and pulls out a stealth tech suite (I'm going to be adding some equipment from the Black ops 2 Campaign)

"and that is?" ezra asked " a stealth suite brand new to we put this on active the stealth Camouflage and were completely invisible to to the enemy the only people who can sees is anyone else using a stealth suite it also adaptable to your mask so you won't have to take it off" Rios told ezra "and we also have this " sandman said as he pulls out what looks like a combination of a sniper rifle and a blaster " whats that?" ezra asks staring at the rifle " behold the new storm PSR sniper rifle it like a blaster but packs on hell of a punch it comes with a X-ray scope and the bars on the side show how much power the shot contains once it reaches all five bars and you squeeze the triger it fires a shot powerful enough that it goes straight through a wall and it contains thirty shots along with extra ammunition cartridges as well" sandman finished explaining to ezra on how the rifle works

"next mag gloves it's like a magnet helps stick to any surface metal rock you name it taser knuckles much like bras knuckles but stun you instead next we have the repeating crossbow you can switch from regular to explosive arrows and last but not least ziggy the little spider bot you built a while back remember" soap said to ezra who couldn't help but smile remembering the small but useful bot he built a while back " how could i forget he helped us out on a couple of missions" ezra said picking up the bot

"alright you two can have you reunion late right know we need to go get ready for this mission" Bravo said to ezra " right lets go get ready" ezra said

forty minutes later

ezra was flying the gauntlet very slowly to avoid being detected "Alright were close to the base" ezra said from the cockpit

"bout bloody time i was starting to fall asleep" ghost said to the others causing to laugh

ezra lands the gaunlet on the ground just a mile away from the base he lowers the ramp and ezra, price soap, ghost and choper walk out alright "once we get to the base we activate our stealth camo and hitch a ride to the destroyer were the weapon is" ezra said to them "from there chopper will erase every thing on the weapon and also find information on my friends father while wl set C4 to blow it up" ezra said to them as they nodded

"alright Nikolai your in charge of my ship one you receive the information and coordinates head straight" ezra told him " yes ezra"

"And Nikolai this is my ship I would like to have back in one piece" ezra said to the former Russian solider " don't worry if things go as planned don't won't even be a scratch" Nikolai told ezra

" al right that enough lets get this over with" price said Ezra ,price soap ghost and chopper started walking towards the imperial base as Nikolai sandman, truck, Grinch, Rios, alpha, and bravo waited for there signal to rescue Sabine's father

"alright were just outside the base activate your stealth suite" price said to ezra and his team as they activated the stealth camo as they approach the base they notice that there were only two imperial mandalorians one storm trooper and Russian ultra nationalist guarding on of the entry points

"security's a little light don't you think?" soap asked as approached the base " well they are fighting a civil war after all" ezra told soap he had explain to them about the war between clan wren and Saxon

"good point but it would also explain as to why they asked Makarov and his Ultranationalist to built them the weapon" soap said knowing that the weapon would be used on clan wren to end the civil war

" al right it looks like the storm trooper and Russian are leaving that just leaves two ezra you and me " price said to him as they slowly approach the imperial mandalorians price shoots one of them in the head with an M9 equipped with a silencer will ezra repeatedly stabs the other in the throat multiple times and then tosses him aside

"well good to see that you remember training" price told ezra impressed with what he did " yeah why are you looking towards retirement and looking to put me in charge" ezra said cracking a smile

" not on your life kid" ghost said to ezra " alright that's enough you two focus on the mission" price said they got right behind a couple of crates that were stacked alright price you chopper and me set explosives on fuel and ammunitions deposit. soap you and ghost plant explosives on the fighter and gunships once were done planting the explosives we make at way towards the shuttle and hope on once the pilots give the codes to board the destroyer we take them out and detonate the explosives" ezra said to price chopper soap and ghost who all just nodded in reply.

Ezra and price began planting the explosives on the fuel and ammunitions killing any guards that would have given away there position "soap are you and ghost done yet over?" price asked his teammate and friend

"copy price were about done well meet you at the shuttle " soap told price "roger that" price said

"alright lets get to the shuttle and be careful just because were invisible doesn't mean were not detectable " price said to ezra quietly as both of them avoided the bases light that were moving around the base as for chopper because he is a droid he decides to roll as fast as he can towards the shuttle without even thinkg about anything else

" I swear if he blows are cover I'm going to dis mantel him" ezra said as they made there way in the shuttle " yeah you and me both" price said to ezra.

They turned to enter the shuttle to see chopper soap and ghost waiting for them "bout bloody time" ghost said to them

"shut it ghost" ezra said to him

" alright know what?" soap asked " we wait in the cockpit for the pilots once we reach the destroyer we contact Rios and the others and that's when the fun begins" ezra told them as they smirked at what they knew he meant " alright lets get to work" ezra said to them as they all reply with a nod

( al right I'm gonna stop the story right so please free feel to review and also pleas note i tried to end this chapter like the missions in campaigns in modern warfare and like i said please feel free to review)


	7. Chapter 7

" Rios it's ezra" ezra said to Rios through the comm channel " copy ezra I here you" Rios said through the comms

" were approaching the star destroyer know once were in there I'll have chopper send you the location to where's my friends dad" ezra said to him " copy ezra we'll be waiting" Rios said to ezra as he turned off his comms. Ezra turned to see price with a smile on his face " what are you smiling about?" ezra asks raising an eyebrow

" nothing really except for the fact I'm looking at you know when you where small how you used to take orders from me and know look at you giving orders like there is know tomorrow" price said to causing ezra to crack a smile "yeah well I guess it's time for me to step up to the plate" ezra said to price.

Price looks at ezra and truly see's how he's grown up so much from the last time and the first time they meet

Flash back Northern Russia Ten years ago

Price was wearing artic gear While holding and M14 with a silencer " price this is soap do you copy?" soap said through there comms " Roger that i soap i hear you loud and clear. did you make to contacts house yet?" price said as he avoided the enemy patrols " Huh we made it but it looks like the ultranationalist beat us to it what wait a minute hold on" soap said

"soap what is it what do you see?" price asked " i see a truck heading towards the lake my guess is there going to kill the contacts at the then lake then throw there bodies in the water" soap told price "copy that I'll head towards the lake know be sure to meet me there from there will contact our exfil" price said to soap though the comms

" roger that good luck" "luck hah i don't need luck" price said as he started making his way towards the lake it took him some time as he evaded enemy patrols once he made it to the lake he took position be hind some bushes

Thirty minutes later

Price made to the lake and spotted the truck that soap had informed he waited till some of the russian soldiers exited the truck and brought the bodies of Mira and Ephriam Bridger

"shit" price said to him self. Price then notice one of the soldiers was have some kind of difficult time bringing something else out of the truck to his shock a seven year old boy who was struggling to break free from there grasp the soldier grew annoyed and threw the boy of the truck and smacked him across the face "soap it's price"

"price were almost there do you have eyes on the objective?" soap asked price "huh there dead but it looks like there son is the only one alive" price told him

"shit what are we going to do?" soap asked " we stay on mission get here as quick as you can I'm gonna go ahead and get the kid " roger that price " soap said

Price aimed down his sights and puled the trigger one by one the Russian fell dead on the floor after soon rice emerged from his cover after killing all of the Russians soldiers price made his way to the truck and looked for the boy

" hey kid were are you?" price asked loudly still looking around soon he heard what sounded like shivering coming from under neath the truck price bent down to see the boy curled up in a ball looking at him with fear in his eyes

Just as price was about to reach to touch ezra he felt someone but a rifle to his head "who are you?" a rough and deep voice said

Price turned around to see that the voice belonged to someone wearing a black skull like mask "I won't ask again who are you?" the man said

" Captain john price Task force 141" price said to him " Rios of T.W.O" rios told price his name

" mind telling me what your doing here mate?" price asked Rios

" Ephriam contacted me yesterday saying that he may need some help getting out of Russia" Rios told him just then they could here the sound of trucks stopping near them and russian soldiers running towards them

" Ezra! it's me uncle Rios!" he shouted " listen just stay down and wait till this is over we'll get you out of here" Rios told ezra

( Cliffhanger pleas feel free to review)


	8. Chapter 8

As the shuttle entered the bay of the destroyer ghost and soap had changed into storm trooper armor that hey found on board then shuttle Ezra and price where wearing there gear

" Okay so what's the plan?" Soap asked as he looked at E-11 blaster rifle " You ghost and chopper go find the plans to the weapon and delete them and find out where my friends father While me and price go find the weapon and destroy it" Ezra said as he checked his rifle to make sure it was ready incase of a firefight

" Alright let get this done" Price said as the ramp form the imperial shuttle opens ghost soap and chopper step out side of the Phantom and make there way towards the information center to find where Sabine father is being held and the plane for the duchess

mean while Price and ezra exit the shuttle with the active camo on and search the hanger bay for the duchess

" there's the duchess at the end of the hanger" Price said to ezra.

Ezra looked to see the walker but notices something was off "wait a minute something is missing from the walker see the gap underneath"

Price looks at the walker one more time and see's the gap that ezra was talking about

" That must where the weapon goes they must have moved some where else" Price said to ezra

ezra looks around the hanger to see where they could have possibly he looks up to see the observation deck over looking the hanger

" Bingo" Ezra says " Observation deck over looking the rest of the hanger" Ezra said to price

" Good call lets go" Price said to ezra

The two slowly moved towards a lift the leads up to the observation deck

" Soap how are things going on your end?" Price asked soap through the comm link channel

" so far so good we made to the information center we just sent the information of where Ezra's friend father is to Rios and we are know destroying every bit of information of the weapon know" soap said to price

" roger that we just located the weapon as soon as your done destroying the information on the weapon head back to the shuttle" Price said

" Copy that soap out" soap said as he turned off the commlink channel

Price and ezra made it to the Observation deck and saw the weapon in the middle of the room

"there she is" Ezra said as the both carefully walked towards the weapon

Price pulled out a small case of C4 and stuck it behind and attached it to the weapon soon they began to plant C4 in various spots in the observation room

" Alright that should do it" Price said as he placed the Last thing of C4 underneath a control panel

" Price it's soap" Soap said through the commlink

" go ahead soap" Price said to his friend

" We just finished destroying the information on the weapon But we have a problem" soap said to price causing him to groan a little

" what kind of problem?" Price asked completely annoyed hoping that things would go right for once

" Rios just contacted us he got the father but there in a firefight they can hold out for a while but they don't know exactly for how long and Nikolai is trying to avoid getting shot down" soap explained the situation

this caused ezra to groan in irritation he knew that minute he showed up the imperial channel well stat that mercenaries one wilding a lightsaber attack prison facility on mandalore would spread through out the empire and the rebellion will get word of it but ezra knew that these where chances he was going to have to face no matter what

" soap get to the shuttle as quickly as you can we'll meet you there and then well go help Rios" Ezra said to soap through the commlinks

Ezra looked at price " lets go" was all that he said as they left two stormtroopers walked into the room " could sworn I heard some body talking in here?" a stormtrooper said

" Nah it's probably just you commlink in your helmet " the other said as the where talking the looked out the window to see a shuttle leaving the hanger bay and exit out the star destroyer

" that's odd didn't that shuttle get here a few minutes ago?" The stormtrooper asked the other whop just shrugged his shoulder

then without warning the room exploded causing a chain reaction causing the destroyer to explode

Mean while

Rios and the others were in a firefight with stormtroopers and imperial Mandalorian

" son of bitch when in the hell is price and the others getting here!?" sandman yelled as he reloaded his rifle

" I just Talked to soap there on there way know we just need to hold out for a little longer " Rios shouted to sandman as he fired his M4 at the imperial Mandalorians

" Sir I need you to keep your head down" Rios said to Alrich wren The count of clan Wren

when Rios wasn't paying attention alrich took an M9 berretta from his back pocket and shot a shot a stormtrooper that was sneaking up from behind Rios turned to see the dead stormtrooper that alrich had shot

" not bad old timer I owe you one" Rios said just then they saw an Imperial shuttle land behind them

" Rios we just landed were in the imperial shuttle be hind you hold your fire " Ezra said to Rios through the commlink channel

" Roger that everyone don't fir on the shuttle ezra and the others are in side!" Rios shouted towards Alpha, Bravo, Sandman, Grinch, and truck as the ramp to the shuttle opens ezra, price, soap and ghost run outside guns blazing

Ezra ran straight towards Rios and saw Alrich right next to him " Are you alrich wren?" Ezra asked over the sound of gun fire

" Yes I am who are You ?" Alrich asked " My name is ezra Bridger I'm a friend of Sabine's don't worry sir well get you out of here" Ezra said as he fired his rifle at the imperials

Ezra and the others were in a rock n' hard place the empire and clan Saxon were coming at them from all directions

" Ezra we can't keep this up for much longer!" Price shouted as he fired his rifle

" Just keep firing we'll make it out!" Ezra shouted as deflected a blaster shot with his lightsaber

" Captain price Ezra do you read me?" nikolai' s voice came over the comm channel

" Nikolai where the bloody hell have you been?" Price asked fired his rifle again

" I've been bus trying not to get blown out of the sky and I also was able to make some new allies" Nikolai said through the commlink

" What new allies!?" Truck asked as he fire his gun at the stormtroopers

" I'm bring them to you know ETA 5 minutes " Nikolai said

" we won't last five minutes just get here as quick as you can!" Price shouted as he reloaded his gun

" Roger I'll there as quick as I can" Nikolai said

( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)


	9. Chapter 9

Ezra and the others were waiting for Nikolai and his 'friends' that he said he was bringing to help them " Where the bloody hell is Nikolai ?" Price asked as he fired his sidearm

" He said he'll be here soon we just need to hold for a littler longer!" Ezra shouted at price as he deflected another blaster bolt from the imperial Mandalorians they where coming in from all directions Russian Ultranationalists were being brought in by troop helicopters and hinds were being used against them as well as a hind was about to fire multiple rockets came from out of nowhere hitting the hind from the side and causing the chopper to explode

" where the hell did that come from!?" Truck asked as her reloaded his M4

ezra looks towards the direction from where the rockets came and saw the gauntlet coming towards them with members of clan wren flying along side the ship

" Looks like Nikolai and his friends are here!" Alpha shouted as he reloaded his rifle

some of the members of clan wren landed on the ground while some styed in the air to provide air support as best as they can

Alrich wren was with Rios and Ezra as the fire fight continued after about an hour the imperial and Ultranationalist forces began to pull back leaving destroyed equipment and dead soldiers behind

The gauntlet landed as did the members of clan wren including the Ursa wren

The countess of Clan wren removes her helmet and walk towards her husband, Ezra and Rios " Alrich it is good to have you back again my husband" Ursa said to her husband " It is good to be free again but if it wasn't from the help of these men I would still be a prisoner of the empire" Alrich wren gestured to ezra and the others

Ursa looked at them unsure why they saved her husband but that was an answer she was going to get

" I would like to know bounty hunters like you would free my husband from the empire and how much you where paid to do so?" Ursa asked with authority in her voice

Rios and ezra looked at each other and nodded

they both removed there masks to Ursa it was a surprise to see Ezra working along side these men to her they didn't appear to be from the rebellion

" Bridger what are you doing here you weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow?" Ursa asked the young jedi

" These men told me the clan Saxon and the empires new allies rebuilt a weapon that sabine build the duchess" Ezra said to Ursa which surprised her Sabine had told them that she destroyed the weapon when she left the empire

" Where is the weapon?" Ursa asked ezra

" Destroyed on the star destroyer that it was on along everyone on it" Ezra said with no emotion in his voice As the two where talkin as serving Storm trooper slowly got up and raised his blaster at alrich and was ready to pull the trigger as he was about to pull the trigger he felt a sharp pain in his chest he looks down to see a knife in his chest he looks back to see ezra was the one who threw the knife and used the force to bring back to him as he did the stormtrooper fell to the ground dead

Ursa looked in shock at the young Jedi when see first saw him she thought of as a young reckless jedi Padawan who only knew how to fight with a light saber but know she see's him as strong and fearless warrior who isn't hesitant to fight

then something came to here mind who exactly where these men that he was with

" I don't intend to be rude Bridger but who are these men that are with you?" Ursa asked Ezra who looked at them

" there Family they where with when I was forced to watch my parents die" Ezra said with anger and sadness in his voice

this took Ursa back he was forced to watch his parents die she soon realize that there was a past that has come back to haunt him

( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)


	10. not a chapter

this isn't a chapter I just want to wish A Happy HALLOWEEN


	11. Chapter 11

Mandalore Clan Wren base camp

Ursa Wren along with her husband and the rest of there warriors made to there camp along with ezra and the men that where with him Ursa watches Ezra as he cleans an M4 she looks at him. the first time she meet ezra she though of him as a child hoping to became a Jedi but when she saw the way he killed an enemy soldier she knew that inside is a warrior of one that she had never seen before

She watches him closely

" He's grown up since i last saw him" A voice said behind Ursa she turned around to see captain price walking right behind her " I take it you know more about Bridger then he has revealed to any of us" Ursa said to price

" Yeah you can say that his Father was born in the outer rim but his father's parents where from here Mandalore that's what his father told us it was right before he watched them die " Price said to the countess of clan wren

Ursa was taken back by what price had said she was about to ask him more about Ezra but she saw that he had already left to meet with the rest of his team she look back at ezra who was still cleaning his rifle

She walks back to the command center and contacts the rest of her clan that was Krownest " Yes countess is everything alright?" a Mandalorian warrior had asked " everything is okay for know but I have a request for you " Ursa said to the Mandalorian warrior

The next morning

Ezra was doing pull ups in a the training room he woke up early the next morning to do a wok out as he was working out he could hear the door of the training room open he looked to see Sabine's mother and two Mandalorians warriors standing behind her " I hope i'm not disturbing your training Bridger " Ursa said as she enters the training room

" No not really i was just about done Ma'm " Ezra said as he wiped the sweat from his face with a towel " I heard that your father's parents were mandalorian is that true?" Ursa asked ezra

" Yeah he is when i asked why they left he said he never knew but he never thought me my mother was born on a planet called earth her brother worked with Rios she worked as a government agent for one of the governments " Ezra " Governments ? " Ursa asked him

Ezra told Ursa that earth had different Governments and nations that where on earth and the planet alone had 7.53 billion people on it Ursa was taken back by it a planet with that more people than galaxy itself

" My mother meet when she found him and the escape pod that crashed on earth" Ezra said to Ursa and went on to explain everything that he knew about his parents even what happened to him on his seventh birthday the Day Makarov

" So the man that allied him self with Clan Saxon and the empire is the same one who killed your parents" Ursa said to ezra he nodded

" He ordered his men to hold me down and forced me to watch as he did it and then he ordered his men to take me to a lake not far from where we were but they didn't get the chance to kill me once a the lake Price Rios and the others saved and from there they trained me to kill and be one of them and I'm not going to stop until I kill Makarov and avenge my parents " Ezra said to Ursa

Ursa stood there speechless for a moment and then see finally spoke " Bridger though I may not know or felt what you have been through and you are a Jedi with traits of Mandalorian blood in you veins and you have a mission to avenge your parents i would like for you to have this " Ursa said to Ezra

The two warriors walked towards Ezra and placed a crate in front of him ezra bent down and opened the Crate and much to his surprise in the crate was a Mandalorian Body suit and armor.


	12. Chapter 12

Ezra looked at the Mandalorian armor in amazement " Is this for me?" Ezra asked Ursa wren " Yes you have proven to be worthy and also capable to hold your own on the battlefield" Ursa said to ezra as he took a look at the helmet and the rest of the armor " I'll leave you to change in your ship and see you when you have worn the armor" Ursa said leaving with the two other warriors and leaves ezra in the training room

Later on

Price and the others where outside of the gauntlet with chopper " Has anyone seen ezra I couldn't find him this morning?" Sandman aske the others as he was loading his M9 pistol " I saw him earlier he was carrying some crate with him and he walked into the ship and locked it from the inside?" Bravo said as he took a sip of coffee

" Wondered why he did that?" alpha asked his friend. Just as he asked them the door to the ship opened they turned to see Ezra in Mandalorian armor holding his helmet between his arm " where in the bloody hell did you get that ?" soap asked ezra " He was given that armor for proving that he is worthy but not just to Mandalorian but as a warrior as well" Ursa said to soap as he turned to see Ursa, Alrich and a few Mandalorian Warriors walking towards them

" I received a message from my daughter she is on her way with jarrus Rau and my son and she is not happy with you" Ursa said. This caused the others to smirk and look at ezra " Well it's safe to say we know who's going to be in the dog house today " Bravo said jokingly

The phantom II touched down near the camp Ezra put the helmet on his head and walked towards the phantom

Sabine and the others had exited the phantom " Sabine I know your mad but you half to remember Ezra is facing a dark past and what happened on Naboo is jut the beginning " Kanan said to her " Yeah well it doesn't give him the right to just take off like that and with chopper!" she said loudly to he Jedi Master

soon they where at the camp Sabine was asked to the command along with Kanan, Tristan, and Rau As they reached the command center As they reached the command center Sabine saw her mother but also someone else

" Father " Sabin said as she saw her father next to her mother " Sabine" He said as he walked towards

" You've grown up both of you " Alrich said gesturing to his son as well " Father how are you free last we heard you where held by clan Saxon " Tristan said wanting to know how is father was able to escape " I Can explain that part" Voice said to them that Sabine knew all to well.

she turned to the entrance To see what looked like a group of Mercenaries but in front of them was a figure in Mandalorian armor " Oh Really ?" Kana asked with his arms crossed

" Yes really " the figure said to remove it's helmet to reveal it was ezra " Ezra!" Sabine said surprised " The one and only" Ezra said with a smirk the men behind cracked a smile

Sabine looks towards kanan and the others " Can you give me and ezra some time alone I need to have a talk with him " sabine said they could hear the anger in her voice. Ezra turned to the men that where behind him and gestured them to leave.

They nodded and exited the command center Leaving the two teens alone.

Outside Captain Price and the others where outside of the command center they could here the yelling from the command center " Whoa things must be getting pretty ugly in there " Grinch said to the others

" Yeah just be glad where not caught in the middle" soap said to him as he loaded his M4. He notices Mandalorian ships landing near Ursa and her husband and see's a Mandalorian Female with ginger hair and green eyes walking towards her " Must be an Allie" Ghost says " Yeah I was guessing the same thing" Bravo said

He notices Kanan walking towards them " he look boys a blind guy who knows how to walk without a cane or a dog" Bravo said with a sense of humor in his voice

" don't be a smartass Bravo He's the one who thought how to wiled that sword of his" Rios said to his men " I may be blind but that doesn't mean I still can't hear" kanan said in a stern voice " Huh guess this guy doesn't know how to take a joke" Bravo said to alpha

Kanan just let out a sigh " Look I just want to say thank you for helping Ezra rescue Sabine's father but who are you?" Kanan asked as he folded his arms

Price stood up and looked at Kanan " where old friends of the kids parents nothing more and nothing less" Price said to kanan

Before kanan could say anything else the alarms around the camp went off " what the hell!?" Bravo said as he saw Ursa coming up to them

" Our sensors picked up multiple in bound signatures some imperial some of them men who you fought the day before We must prepare for battle immediately!" Ursa said in a voice of authority

" there going to use the ridge line for cover and come in from the south" Price said to ursa " who do you know this?" Fenn Rau asked having just approached the group " Because it's what I would do" Price said

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	13. Chapter 13

" RPG!" Bravo shouted as a Russian ultranationalist fired an RPG. The imperial and ultranationalist came at the Mandalorian in force Russian choppers and armor where thrown right at them. Rios was next to kanan firing an M240 Bravo Belt feed machine gun gunning down the enemy forces Kanan was Deflecting the blaster bolts with his Lightsaber

" you know that thing is pretty loud" Kanan said to Rios "yeah well get used to it because it's going to be like this for a while " Rios said as he continued to fire his machine gun. Ezra and Sabine where fighting side by side with each other as they used there blasters to kill the enemy troops " so these are the guys you fought when you rescued my father ?" Sabine asks as she shoots and imperial Mandalorian

" yup and they have a lot of toys that they can use to kill people " Ezra said As he fired his blaster the young Jedi was unaware that an enemy soldier with a Barrett 50. caliber sniper rifle has fixed his sights on him and with a pull of the trigger fired

Ezra was shooting imperial and Ultranationalist soldier left and right until " AWW!" Ezra screamed in pain as a bullet from the enemy sniper hit him in the upper right chest just barley missing his heart He fell to the ground.

" EZRA!" Sabine yells as she turns to him to see a hole in the armor and blood coming out she looks to see where the sniper is Sabine spots the Sniper and uses her jetpack and fly towards the sniper.

The Sniper fire at Sabine but she manages to dodge the bullets and shoots the sniper in the head she looks down at the enemy soldier with anger in her eyes but then realizes something " Ezra" She says silently

Sabine looks towards Ezra and see's on of the Men that Ezra was with trying to help him Sabine race towards Ezra as quick as she can " what Happened!" Alpha Asked her as he took the armor piece off " An enemy sniper shoot him i don't know how bad !" Sabine says as she Help Alpha " Okay Listen Keep pressure right here" alpha instructs Sabine

" alpha " Ezra Said weakly " How bad is it?" Ezra ask him " It's not that bad kid just hanger in there !" Alpha shouted " I feel Cold" Ezra Said to him " NO JUST STAY WITH JUST STAY WITH ME!" is what Ezra heard before everything went black

Three hours later

Sabine, Kanan, Her family, Price, Soap, Ghost, Nikolai, Sandman, Grinch, Truck, Rios, Alpha and Bravo waited outside a medical tent that Clan wren had with a couple of Medical droids

Sabine Watched as the medical droids worked on Ezra " Hey " Alpha said behind Sabine getting her attention

" He's going to be alright He's been through worse then this believe" Alpha said to her " I hope you right" Sabine says as she looks at ezra

The others look at Sabine

" Is he going to be alright?" Ursa asked Price " He should be mentally but Physically might take some time " Rios told the Countess of clan wren " what do you mean?" Tristan Sabine's Brother asked

" Here Is what used to shoot Ezra " Alpha Said as he pulled out a Bullet for the sniper rifle that shoot Ezra it was a little larger that there hands " Kids lucky to be alive something like this would have killed him" Bravo said to them

" well since you men and Bridger Rescued my Husband there must be some way to pay you back" Ursa said to Rios and price " there's no need for that ma'am where only here as a favor to Ezra " Rios said to the countess of clan wren who simply nodded

Rios looks towards Kanan " Kanan" Rios said catching the blind Jedi's attention " Yes what is it ?" He asked Rios " I have some friend who specialize in physical therapy on earth the owe me some favors if you wouldn't mine I would like to take him back to earth so that when he wakes up they can get him started right away" Rios said to Jedi.

" How do I know that what you said is true and not a Lie" Kanan asked Rios still unsure about the mercenaries that who was with Ezra " alright look here mate where friend of the kids parents okay we know what where doing once he's at his full strength he'll come right back I promise" price said to Kanan.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	14. Chapter 14

**( I will not be updating for a while because I was about to write a story but I stopped because of what I have the Asperger's syndrome and it had made me fell like an outcast my who life I have this crazy idea of goin into the army joining the military going to college but in the end I will always fell like an out cast in the end so if you don't se me update any story's this is why 1049 out)**


	15. Chapter 15

At the Manadlorian Camp the sun was rising

Bravo, Alpha, Sandman, and Truck where loading Ezra onto the Gauntlet Sabine was right behind them wanting to go with Ezra to make sure that he would recover and that he is Safe. As she was following them onto the Gauntlet. Kanan was talking to Rios

" How long will it take for Ezra to Fully recover ?" Kanan asked him as they walked towards the Gauntlet " It Takes some time for wounds like that to heal both Physically and mentally but he's strong i won't be surprised if he recovers in a month " Rios said to Kanan " What about this Makarov what is his next move ?" Kanan Asked Rios

Rios could only let out a sigh " That part I'm not sure but knowing him he's going to try to tie up loose ends " Rios said to Kanan sighed " if you wan't my advise try to avoid him he will do anything to get what he wants Trust me i know" Rios said to Kanan.

Kanan stands there as the Gauntlet leaves the planet he let's out a sigh and returns to the camp. Sabine sits down next to Ezra she looks at him and the state that he is in felt responsible for not paying attention and know he was clinging on to life right in front of her. She looks down at the metal floor and a tears trickles from eye and hits the floor she cries quietly for ten minutes until she feels a hand on her shoulder

Sabine looks up to Alpha looking at her " He's going to make it kid Ezra's a tough Bastard he doesn't die easily" Alpha said to her. Sabine nods her head and tunrs her attention back to Ezra.

As she looked at the young Jedi who was Accepted by Her mother into Clan Wren Her eyes soon felt heavy she tried to stay awake but her eyes grew heavier and heavy heavier and soon fell asleep.

Alpha smile because in he knew that Ezra was going to have someone by his side for the rest of his life.

Sabine started to wake as she felt someone shake " Hey kid Wake up" She heard a voice said she opened her eyes to see Bravo " Wake up kid where about land" Bravo said to her " alright I'm up" Sabine said as she got up from here spot. She grabs here gear and walks off of the ship as the others take Ezra off of the Gauntlet.

" Alright the chopper is going to take Ezra Walter Reed National Military Medical Center and you going to be staying Fairmont Hotel For the mean time we have a room ready for you " Sandman said to Sabine

" Thanks but what about Ezra when can I see him at the hospital?" Sabine Asked him " Well notify when he's out of surgery He's a Hard Bastard he'll pull through" Price said to Sabine who nodded

Twenty minutes later

Sabine walks into the hotel room the Ezra's friends had gotten for her " Hmm pretty nice" Sabine said as she walked into the room she placed the Bag that she had brought with her and places it on the couch. She sits down on the foot of the bed and sighs she hoped to see Ezra soon but given his condition it will take sometime

' Please be alright ezra please pull through we- I need you' Sabine said in her mind as she lye's on the bed and closes her eyes and sleeps hoping that the boy that she cares about pulls though his operation

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


End file.
